fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
FFPS Minigames
These are the playable minigames in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator that are required for the Lorekeeper Ending. Security Puppet This Minigame takes place during the event of the Take Cake to Children ''minigame in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. On the third time playing the minigame, the player will see that a girl is outside the establishment while the Puppet is trapped because of a another gift box being placed on top of his box. The child will then start to jump up and down, revealing that she is the assigned child with the green security bracelet and slowly fades away as William kills her, while the Puppet is free and be able to move again. The player can control the Puppet to go outside, but he will be damaged by the rain. If the player keeps going to the right, they will encounter the assigned child's dead body but the Puppet has now been discoloured and disabled and started to crawl. Once the player has crawled up to the dead child's body, the Puppet will be deactivated and hugging Charlotte's corpse. On the ground, the player can see William's car tire tracks. OST Midnight Motorist In this game you drive down a road trying not to crash into any cars. Crashing slows you down. Play the game like you normally would until you hit the 4th Lap. After a little bit in the 4th lap, you will see a break in the bottom of the road. Going down will lead to the game to change into a more realistic style. The car can drive to the home of the player character, the Orange Man, but on the way you can visit a bar called JR'S where a Green Man, presumably the bouncer tells Orange that he "can't be here". at the Home, there is a front room with a Grey person watching TV. Talking to them has them say "Leave him alone. He had a rough day" in Grey text. Walking up to the door, the Orange Man says "I told you not to close the door" will appear in Orange text. Going back to the First Room, the Orange Man says "This is my house. He can't ignore me like that." Walking back up to the door, the Orange man shouts, "OPEN THE DOOR!". When you try to go back, he says "I'll find a way in from outside." When you go outside, you can go to the right or left of the house, but at the back of the house, you can find a broken window, animatronic and human foot tracks. The Hidden Burial Grave are found when the player goes into an unknown driveway in which the Orange man can go out and go, revealing a grave. OST 240 Bits Per Mile: The music that plays in the racing section of the minigame. Smashing Windshields: the music that plays in the realistic part of the minigame. Fruity Maze In the game you will play as a small girl wearing a pink dress running around a maze full of different fruits. The way you complete the game is by collecting every fruit in the entire maze within the time limit. A Spring Bonnie sprite will appear in the game but it doesn't appear to do anything, every time you collect a certain amount of fruit the screen will flash showing "TIME EXTENDED!" along with the Girl player, who resemble the player sprite, faces smiling like a reflection of a screen, once you collect all the fruit it will show "AMAZING!" And the game will end. The Second time you play, the game will act differently. The music will sound more broken and some objects will start glitching. One of the fruits will instead be a dog lying on the ground. The "TIME EXTENDED!" screen will change to the girl looking sad. Once you beat the game a second time, the game will change again. This time the music is very distorted and broken and the dogs are lying in a puddle of blood. The speed power up is no longer obtainable and will glitch around as if switching between sprites. The "TIME EXTENDED" screen will show the girl very sad and crying. Standing behind her is William in the Spring Bonnie's suit. Upon losing, it will fade to the screen of the girl crying with William in the Spring Bonnie suit. Text appears that says, "He is not dead" in blue, then, "He is over here" in yellow text, then finally, "Follow me" in blue text again. Afterwards, the game will no longer be playable. OST The first version of Four Bits to the Left. Gallery Security Puppet SPuppet.jpg PuppetCharlotte.jpg CharlotteDisapears.jpg PuppetOutside.jpg RainPuppet.jpg Sparks.jpg CharlotteDead.png Bond.jpg Midnight Motorist Midnight Motorist..jpg|The racing section of the Minigame. 8AA59B9C-DA37-4E54-A1F5-DC50766A5F32.png OrangeManOutsideHouse.jpg Fruity Maze FruityMaze.jpg Susie.png FM Girl.png FM Final Screen.png 2h6pb1.gif Trivia * Given that the girl in Security Puppet is Henry's daughter, who possesses the Puppet, it is very likely she is the games equivalent of Charlotte from the Book continuity. * The Orange Man seems to be a drunk, as is banned from the bar, indicating he had a drunken fight there, drives in the racing portion at speeds up to 200 mph, an indication of drunk driving, and abusive to his family. *It is unclear who the Orange Man is. **Given the purple car, it could be William Afton, which would make the Grey person Michael Afton/Older Brother, and the missing child could be the Crying Child. However this does not explain why he is orange rather than another shade of purple. ***In the game files, Midnight Motorist is referred to as "Later that Night", implying Orange Man is William right after killing Henry's daughter. **Alternatively some theorised him to be William's father, whose abuse of some turned William into a killer. This would not explain the animatronic footprints. **Some have theorised him to be Henry, having become a drunk in the wake of his daughter's death, or the parent of a Missing Child. *The blonde girl has been speculated to be the girl playing with toys in the FNaF 4 Minigames. **As well as this, Spring Bonnie resembles a unwithered version of the FNAF 3 design with the purple bow tie from FNaF 4. **She is heavily implied to be Susie, the girl who possesses Chica. Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Game Mechanics Category:Easter Eggs Category:Minigames